


Caught in the Act

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Genre Savvy, M/M, Multi, Pre-OT3, Pre-Poly, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Slightly meta and slightly AU: Will discovers Mike and El making out, but with some familiar pacing.





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> Written before S3, but I think still works reasonably well. Also I just want someone to hug Will and cuddle the shit out of him!

“Where’s Mike?” Their DM was never late for their monthly play sessions. A horrible thought struck Will. “What if he’s sucking face with El? Oh, Jesus, I’m so screwed if he’s sucking face with El.” Will had seen enough TV to know how this turned out. The hero got a happy (straight) romance and if the gay guy was lucky, he survived and was alone for the rest of his life.

“He’s not sucking face with El,” Max offered, throwing a comforting arm around Will’s shoulders. Every other member of the party except Mike and maybe El seemed to know about Will’s crush on Mike.

“He went upstairs right after school,” Nancy called from the next room. “He had a lot of his schoolbooks with him,” she added as they headed up after him.

“Schoolbooks?”

“Told ya,” Max continued in her most comforting tone. They nearly missed the heavy thud coming from Mike’s room.

“Wait a minute,” Will held up a hand. “Did you hear that sound? That didn’t come from schoolbooks.”

They raced to the end of the hall, through the door to Mike’s room, and immediately back out again. “He’s sucking face with El,” Will confirmed uselessly.

“Shit,” Dustin muttered, and threw his arm around Will’s shoulder.

“Will, your reaction?” Max asked quietly. So much more she left unsaid: are you okay? Need a shoulder to cry on? Need to punch something? Need _me_ to punch something?

“I don’t know,” Will sobbed.

“Talk to him!” Lucas urged

“And what, convince El to share him with me? Too risky.” Will shook his head.

Dustin threw up his hands. “Then just go down to the basement and pretend nothing happened and you don’t love Mike.”

“Don’t be a pussy! Sorry,” Max added after a second’s blush.

“Talk to him!”

“Forget about him!”

“I’m tired of your silly bickering,” El announced, suddenly in their midst. When did she learn ‘bickering,’ Will wondered? “Talk to him.” Without another word, she pressed a kiss to Will’s forehead and stomped off.

“Talk to him!”

“Forget about him!”

“Oh, _shit_ , where’d he go?” Max blinked. So intent on El’s departure and their own argument, they had somehow managed to miss Will sneaking away and Mike’s bedroom door closing.

“Where is he?”

“I don’t know!” Lucas shouted back. As one, the three teenagers look up toward the end of the hallway.

“Think he had any luck?” Dustin asked hopefully.

“I don’t know,” Max concluded with a shrug, and with a jerk of her head, she beckoned them away to hang out with El until Will and Mike could work their shit out.

And later, if Will’s lips look a little kiss-swollen, if both of Mike’s hands dip under the table between die rolls, if El sends little smiles Will’s way, well, the other three are good enough role-players not to let on.

**Author's Note:**

> For reference purposes: https://www.dailyscript.com/scripts/STRANGER-THINGS-1x01-The-Vanishing-of-Will-Byers-2ND-PINK.pdf


End file.
